Regardless Of Warnings
by KairiLuv
Summary: oneshot Introducing my two O.C's and some of the personalities of the characters. RR, no flames plz? sorry crap summary.YxR slightly


A/N: Yes I'm back and with a new fic since my first fic is CRAP! And my second one is a Highschool fic, BUT because it's a highschool fic it's hard to write, I'm from the U.K you see. Anyway I hope you enjoy this new fic, it's a highschool but it's a Welsh version (( U.K ))so it's easier for me to understand so now it's a Comprehensive fic. hehe! Comp for short.N-e-waiz enjoy:

Summary: Expect the unexpected, my O.C's and other characters personalities told. one-shot.. I'm not gonna write a long fic until I know reviewers want me too. Pairings, well you'll have ta see.

Disclaimer: I own no one only my O.C's kay? Understand, Me. Own. Nobody. Other. Than. O.C's. They. Belong. To. Squaresoft. Square-enix. Whatever. and. Disney! 4. Eva. And. Always! Oh and no disrespect to nuns or God even though I don't believe in God. It's just a harmless saying I've picked up from school, kay?

* * *

Ch.1: L o n g Introductions 

"Oh come on... please? I heard it's an awesome shop packed with.. with-" A spunky brunette wearing a simple yellow dress, matching bag and sandels bounced up and down thinking of her favourite sweet. Lollipops. Another teeth-rotting shop had just opened a couple of blocks away. It sold sweets, chocolate, any and every candy possible! A whole store devoted to Selphie and Yuffie's heaven. Sugar. Her mint green eyes sparkled as the thought of lollipops entered her mind. She started bouncing again, her flicked, chestnut, shoulder length hair floating up and down with her.

"AWESOMENESS! Come on Hazel? I promise we'll go to the.. um, wherever you wanted to go next.. IF we can just go in that store for like 10 seconds, please? Sugar levels are too low to walk all the way to where ever you're goin'." Yuffie exclaimed. A 16 year old with short raven locks chopped above her chin. Wearing some short khaki shorts, a green turtleneck, some orange trainers and a pair of orange gloves. The two sugar craved girls looked pleadingly at their older friend. She wore some ripped navy jeans and a plain white haltertop with beige trainers. She had tanned skin, greyish blue midnight eyes and bronze hair with some copper highlights, which suited her 19 year old figure perfectly. Putting a hand to her chin she pretended to be deep in thought.

"Well.. you didn't listen to me when I said I needed to go to town for some new shoes. So I don't know, should we or shouldn't we go into the temple of sugar? ... Okay. We're meeting Aerith in the mall later. We can't be long though, I need to call Yuna, she's being head cheerleading teacher with me this year. She moved here four weeks ago, only 16, home schooled apparently, poor thing. Alright I'll shut up and keep walking ya?" Hazel smiled tucking some loose strands of her shoulder length locks behind her ear. The trio headed for the shop and immediately Yuffie and Selphie darted to their favourite treats.

"Gals, you've been here before?" Hazel picked up some Ready Salted crisps (( potato chips )) and a small bottle of Lucazade. With some change in her jean pocket she quickly paid for her small snack, waiting for her younger friends to pay for theirs. Not to her suprise, their small snack could keep them alive for days. Okay, so she was exaggerating.

"Well, duh of course we've been here before. It's got sugar in it." Selphie pulled out a neat lemon coloured purse and paid for her chosen items, a couple hundred lollipops of every flavour imaginable! "Yuf! Hurry up." Selphie popped a strawberry lollipop into her mouth.

"You're like a nuns knickers Selph. You're always on! Have patience will ya?" Yuffie waited in line and paid for her chosen item. A big pack of spicy Doritos. With their snacks in their arms the girls headed toward the bus stop ready to go to the closest shopping centre. Destiny Mall.

"Girls, you know that, that shop only opened yesterday ya?" Hazel threw her packet in the bin then downed the small bottle of pop also throwing into the small green bin.

"Juszouseyolieetsdonmeweont!" Yuffie mumbled with a mouthful of Doritos.

"Swallow Yuf." Selphie replaced her now finished strawberry lollipop with a cherry flavour one, disguarding the lone stick into bin.

"I said.. Just 'cause you don't like sweets don't mean we don't." Yuffie answered slowly dropping her litter carelessy on the floor.

"Yuffie!" Hazel and Selphie sighed in union. The trio leaned against the small brick bus stop waiting, of course, for the bus.

"What? It would have been blown out of the bin by the wind anyway! I'm just rushing the process." Yuffie shrugged. As the bus arrived, the girls all bought their ticket and rushed to the back where the leather seats sat. Sitting down comfortably the girls began their normal nattering. The large fluresont (sp?) bus made several stops in different places. People got off, people got in, people got off, people got in. It was a repeating pattern, one man in particular strutted on the bus, paid for his ticket and took a seat infront of the girls muttering something about, "lower class standards". He had a trimmed black hair cut and mostache and was wearing a dark blue business suit. Hazel and Selphie sat either side of the bored and complaining ninja. Letting out a big yawn Yuffie reached under her top and brought out a bag of Haribo.

"Yuffie, where'd you get that from?" Selphie pointed at the bag in Yuffie's hands.

"From back there where'd ya think?" Yuffie pointed behind her referring to the shop they were just in. The bus jerked as it started again, causing Yuffie to drop the chewy sweet that was centermetres from her mouth, onto the dusty floor. " Aw, shit!"

"But you only paid for the Doritos." Hazel added ignoring Yuffie's language that was drawing unwanted attention.

"Yeah, so?"

"YUFFIE!"

"Hazel keep your voice down... and stop overreacting, it's only a bag of sweets." Yuffie picked up two jelly rings and popped them into her mouth.

"You stole again!"

"Yeah."

"Stealing is wrong and you know it Yuffie." Selphie said in a disapproving tone.

"Sshhh! Keep it down, you want the whole town after me? You pair are starting to sound like my father!" The two girls shook their heads.

"Yuf, where did you hide them? You're hardly wearing anything." Selphie asked suddenly

"A trickster never reveals her secrets." Yuffie grinned offering out some of her candy choices. Shaking their heads the girls resumed their conversation as if nothing happened. Yuffie was a true theif, always had been and always will be. She never got caught and she never stopped, her friends were used to it by now.

"So do you think school will be just as ' eventful ' as last year?" Yuffie started sarcastically.

"Better not be, that stupid Art teacher, Mrs. Hyn is always on to me about something. ' That's too small, cover the page girl! ' or ' That's too big. ' or she tells me something is too detailed, then, around 5 minutes later she complains it's not detailed enough! I can't win." Selphie started talking with her hands, something she normally does when she's angry about something.

"Yeah, she's always on to me too, except she normally says. ' Wake up Yuffie. ' which I reply ' Yes, sorry Mrs. Heinz ' hehe. She does look like a baked bean though doesn't she?" Yuffie hid her finished empty packet under the seat, earning a disappointed glare from Hazel but Yuffie shrugged it off.

"Well, she seemed more anerecsic (sp?) to me. Her stupid large cheekbones and rusty voice is irritating. I'm glad I haven't got school anymore." Hazel claps happily.

" Yeah but, just to liven things up. Yuffie calls everyone a bean when she's within earshot." Selphie started giggling.

"It's not my fault I like calling everyone my favourite word. Bean is comical no matter who you're insulting. What would you rather me say? Spoon? Muffet? Gimp? Pleb? Actually that's not a bad idea." Yuffie started to space out while Selphie carried on talking to Hazel about her option choices the previous year. Something small fluttered infront of Yuffie's knee, snapping her out of her daze. _"What the fu- ooo money!" _A twenty pound note(( A/N: remember I'm British not American so it's pounds not dollars here )) was hanging out of the business mans' back trouser pocket. Fluttering back and forth as if tempting Yuffie to reach out and take it. Yuffie quietly leaned forward and was about to touch the papery gold mine when two pairs of hands slapped hers out of the way. Selphie held Yuffie's left wrist while Hazel held Yuffie's right.

"Tut. Tut Yuffie. That's naughty." Selphie said in a mock motherly voice. Hazel waged her index finger infront of Yuffie's face as if scolding a five - year old child. The caught thief scowled, huffed and crossed her arms over her chest in a tantrum.

"Oh guys come on! It's not as if he's gonna miss it, he's wearing a suit with a briefcase in his lap for Christ's sake!" Yuffie whisper shouted.

"We don't care, it wrong and you know it so no more stealing."

"Yeah, listen to Selph. Yuffie, you're gonna get caught sooner or later, luck doesn't last forever ya?" Hazel's strong jamacan accent kicking in. Since she lived under the same roof as Wakka, her adoptive family, she caught onto the accent and even the annoying ya's at the end of nearly every sentence. Mostly everyone was used to this by now. Silence sweeped over the bus, nobody, not a soul started speaking. Yuffie hated silence.. it always made her think. Thinking normlly meant a headache so instead of starting a conversation Hazel put Yuffie out of her misery.

"So, Yuff? Still got an eye for the vampire?"

"He is NOT a vampire! Vinnie is a sweet caring guy, give him some slack."

"Oh so you even have a pet name for him ya? You hearing this Selphie?" Yuffie was normally tormented because of her fondness for Vincent Valentine. He was a 27 year - old with a bad boy image, although he was a quiet person one glance at his long black locks and piercing crimson eyes would stop you starting a conversation with him. Yuffie, Hazel and Selphie met him while walking Aerith's dog. Sophia, the gorgeous chihuahua, ran up to him instantly. That's how they met. Sophia had ripped out of the lead and ran up to him, Yuffie had to catch her since she was the fastest runner of the three. So BOOM Yuffie liked him at first sight.

"Shut up Hazel! What about you and your major crush on Zexion. hmm?" Yuffie teased back, Selphie stayed out of conversations like these, unless she was forcefully dragged into them.

"Yuff, quiet ya? _Everyone_ _knows_ Zexion, they'll spread it and it'll reach him and.. and."

"Zexion will find out. What's so wrong with that? He likes you, it's really sweet." Selphie remembered Zexion well. He had long electric blue/black hair to the shoulders. In a way gravity defying hair was very popluar. He had dark blue eyes and always hung out with Sephiroth and his gang, even though he was the oldest. Being the same age as Hazel, Zexion no longer goes to school.

"Oh sure. He'll laugh and make fun. Guys like him don't like girls like me. Actually no guy likes a girl like me." Hazel leaned on the seat infront and hid her face in her arms.

"Oh really? Well explain the millions of Valentine cards you always got every year in Twilight Acad. Hm? Explain that." Selphie pressed.

"They must have been from blind people then. 'Cause I'm ugly, fat and have a weird personality."

"Stop putting yourself down Hazel! You're not ugly your really pretty, ask any boy. You're definately not fat, you go any thiner and you'll just be a stick with tits-" Hazel chuckled quietly at Yuffie's remark. _"That girl always makes me laugh."_

"And you're personality is great. None one hated you in school, they loved ya. Excluding the tarts.. they were just jealous." Selphie finished.

"Thanks girls. You really know how to brighten someone's day ya? What about you Selphie, still have the hotts for Tidus?" Selphie blushed deep shades of red.

"No."

"Liar, you're blushing." Yuffie pointed out. Selphie always had an eye for Tidus since she was 14. 2 years of a crush.. wow. That's something, Tidus was a 16 year old blonde, blue eyed boy who most of the girls liked. He was always a laugh and always annoyed the Geography teacher, Nooj. Nooj never told his last name so Tidus made up his own.. Nooj Hop-along. It was a classic, Tidus had detention for a month. Since Nooj Hop-along had a large limp and was best friends with Homework, Tidus teased him all the time. He even chose Geography as a choice subject the previous year although he spends his Geography lesson in the corridor like a scolded child.

"No, time to press on we're here. We'll talk about this later, ya?" Hazel stood up, followed by the girls and eventually they were off the crowded bus.

* * *

((A/N: okay have a break. Drink tea, eat biscuits then come back and read. Congrats your halfway through. ))

* * *

Yuffie held up a twenty pound note into the sunlight. 

"Uh, Yuffie what are you-" Yuffie cut Selphie off

"Ah-ha! I got a real one this time, yes!" Yuffie stuffed the note in the front pocket of her shorts with a broad grin on her face.

"Where did you - Yuffie!" Hazel's mind fitted the puzzle pieces together, Yuffie just shrugged.

"It was practically heading for the floor anyway... It would have fallen out, I know it! Rather me have it than some Hobo who will only spend it on drugs!"

"What will you spend it on then?" Hazel put her hands on her hips.

"Uh.. I dunno. I never have this much money in my pocket." Yuffie's family were quite poor. They had a nicely decorated house and had some nice clothes but since the loss of Yuffie's older brother, Zack the family had drifted apart. Yuffie's mother rarely smiled, Yuffie's father ignored her altogether. Both of them hardly went to work causing bills to build up because of their depression. That's the reason Yuffie stole just to help the family along, she even had two part time jobs. One in the morning, a paper round before school and one in the evening that no one knew.

"Yuff, back to the stolen sweets. Why did you steal them?" Selphie wondered.

"I couldn't afford the crisps, sweets and bus fair, so I stole them." Yuffie said simply.

"I could have bought them for you." Hazel offered

"Nah. No way. I don't take money off friends."

"It's not taking, it's borrowing. But you'll steal off strangers?" Selphie lead the group towards Aerith.

"Well, they don't know me and I don't know them. What they don't know can't hurt them. Hi Aerith!" Yuffie ran over and gave Aerith a friendly hug.

"Hi Yuffie. Hi Selphie. Hi Hazel. How are things?" Aerith Gainsborough, a quiet, sweet and honest friend. If you saw her you'd know her favourite colour is pink, she always wears something that's pink. She had long chocolate hair that was usually held up in a braid and glittering emerald -like eyes. She was Yuffie's long time friend, the same age but different out looks on life. She wore a pink button-up dress to her knees that split at the side, a lilac belt with silver bangles. Some brown ankle commando boots, a black string choker and a faded red zip-up jacket. She also carried four small paper bags behind her back.

"Everything's fine. How was your holiday?" Selphie asked excited.

"Oh Agrabah? It was great! I didn't get a tan, but I took some photos. I swear girls we all have to go there once, their outfits are dazzling. They even dressed me up in one, a pink one of course. And yes... I got you all something." Aerith brought the bags from behind her back and gave one to their respective owners. Selphie opened hers first to find a thin multi-coloured bangle and a sequined hair clip with her initial on.

"Aerith you're the best. I love 'em!" Selphie jumped up and down then gave Aerith an air reducing hug. Hazel opened hers next. A white gold necklace with her initail in the center surrounded by waves in the shape of a heart. A small charm bracelet sat underneath.

"Aerith you bought me two gifts?"

"Well, you all have two gifts because you're my friends. Why would I treat you any different?"

"We're not that close, friendship wise."

"Well it's the right thing to do. I might not see you as often as Selphie and I haven't known you for as long as Yuffie but.. we're still friends."

"You're an angel Aerith. A pure angel." Hazel gave Aerith warm hug when they heard Yuffie gasp. Both girls turned to look at the stunned thief, wide-eyed looking inside the opened bag.

"Aer.. you liar you bought me three!"

"Well, I've known you since I was two Yuff, so you get an extra thing. I was gonna give it you sooner but I forgot." Aerith smiled.

"WELL COME ON TELL ME WHAT YOU HAD!" Selphie screamed.

"Okay I have.." Yuffie pulled out a large velvet box. Opening it she saw ten white gold ninja stars with gold chinese,element symbols engraved on the outside. Her inital was in the centre of each one. Yuffie's eyes began to water but she held them back, pulling out the second present she found a large clump of bangles with every element imaginable carved in chinese writing. Yuffie laughed nervously before pulling out the third present. It was a photo album.

The front purple cover said ' To A Long Time Friend ' as Yuffie opened it she saw Aerith and her in every picture from when they were younger, their first Holiday to Atlantica together and many of the sleepovers were shown. As Yuffie turned to the back she saw Zack with his arm around Aerith's waist and Yuffie sitting on the floor infront of them with her tongue poking out. Zack would be reaching his 18th Birthday if he didn't die from car crash a month ago. Yuffie burst into tears as she looked at her older brother. His jet black hair was the same as her's and he had their father's navy eyes. A cheesy grin plastered his face making Yuffie sob a little harder, she loved his smile. It was just like hers.

"It's okay Yuf. I'm here." Aerith walked over to her best friend and gave her a comforting hug.

"No, it's not okay. Why did you give me this.. it was your photo you only have one of Zack now."

"Because he's your brother. He would want you to remember the happier times. Smile Yuf, for him." Aerith had tears in her eyes as she spoke of her boyfriend. He was everything she had ever wanted, looks, charisma, wit, personality. He was perfect. But now he was gone, never to return.

"Thank you Aerith, I - I'm okay now." Recovering from her emotional break down, Yuffie dried her tears and put on a smile, " Come on girls, let's shop already. I have twenty in my pocket to burn!"

"Twenty, so your family's back on their feet then?" Aerith asked as they entered a large shoe store.

"No, she stole it." Hazel said disapprovingly now wearing her new necklace and charm bracelet.

"Stole? Yuffie!" Aerith fired as she helped Yuffie put on her elemetal bangles.

"Oh, you just HAD to tell her didn't ya?" Yuffie sighed.

"It's for your own good Yuffie, you shouldn't do it." Selphie watched her glittering multi-coloured bracelet shine in the light as she put her hair clip in her bag.

"Exactly, you could get caught. Tanni doesn't help the matter either, she helps you."

"Well, a partner in crime isn't that bad. Besides she only distracts them." Yuffie picked up some white Nike trainers and sat down on the small red seat tugging at her knotted trainer laces.

"I don't care, I'll have a word with Tanni once I find her and I need to give her, her gift." Aerith said determined. Selphie knelt down and undone Yuffie's left shoe just as Aerith finished with the right.

"Fine but it won't change her mind. Or Yuffie's either. Both of them are as bad as each other when it comes to being stubborn." Hazel leaned up against the lemon painted wall and put on a pair of black army ' Attitude Girl ' boots that came to the ankle. "Perfect." Slipping her beige trainers back on Hazel sat on the dark green carpet waiting for Yuffie to head to the counter to pay for her trainers.

"Plus you won't be able to find Tanni, remember she's with the slut group." Yuffie checked the price tag of the trainers.

"Yuffie, that's not nice to say." Aerith sat next to Yuffie admiring some black stilettoes.(A/N: I know my spelling sucks.)

"She is right Aerith. They are sluts. Tanni found out some neat info though. She says that Namine wants to go to third base with Sora. Eewwww!" Selphie informed. Tanni Brooks, the fourth friend of the group that is now with the ' Slags R Us' group for the time being. Yuffie thought of a great way to be one step ahead of the rival group: send someone in undercover. Tanni had been with them for over2 months now and had been feeding her true friends information. She had light caramel brown hair with blonde streaks to her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark forest green that made you lookagain to realise it's colour. Some people think their blue, others brown or hazel but their true colour was dark green. She was an amazing actress, she looked like the little angel but her eyes betray her soul entirely! She was one fallen angel, with a personality and humor that would make most people laugh or smile. She was a little like Yuffie.

"I miss her." The girls sighed in union.

"Aaww.. I'm missed that much? I'm touched." A friendly voice said from the opposite side of the stall.

"Tanni." The three friends rushed to Tanni and all gave her a tight hug.

"We missed ya."

"Here's your present."

"Any info?"

"You missed us ya?"

"Girls one at a time! Thank you for missing me, thanks for the present Aer. Yes tons of info and I missed you loads." Tanni panted saying it all in one breath. Opening her present she thanked Aerith for the white gold loop earrings and Black Mage bracelet.

"Yuff, your in luck. Riku has the hotts for you." Tanni smiled slipping on her presents.

"Riku? Why would she be interested in Riku?" Selphie asked puzzled

"Yeah she likes Vincent ya?" Hazel rasied her eyebrow at Tanni's expression.

"You didn't tell them?" Tanni questioned simply

"What that Yuffie likes Riku? I knew that before I went on holiday. What's the big deal?"

"She what!" Selphie and Hazel looked at Yuffie with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Hehe.. suprise?" Yuffie laughed nervously.

"Oh my GOD! Yuf, since when?" Hazel picked up the boots she was going to purchase and ushered Yuffie to quickly pay for hers.

"Well, since before we broke up from school."

"Yuffie why didn't you tell us. Tell me! I could have hooked the two of you up and we could have gossiped and.. YUFFIE!" Selphie talked with her hands and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well Yuff, we're in luck."

"Why's that Tan?" Yuffie paid for her shoes and carried the plastic green and yellow bag at her side along with Hazel.

"Ooo, lover boy's outside right now." Aerith teased.

"Lover-boy? ... Riku? Oh no. Hide me." Yuffie ducked behind Hazel.

"Just go out there and talk to him. Go on, you know you wanna date him." Selphie pulled Yuffie out of the shop with the three girls in hot pursuit.

* * *

The three teen boys froze as they caught sight of the group of girls. 

"Hey Riku.. look who it is. It's Yuffie." Tidus nudged the silver - headed teen next to him slurping a slushie. His aqua eyes scanned the area to find that Yuffie was actually being dragged their way. The icy blueberry slushie in his mouth suddenly found it's way to Tidus's face. "Nice, man. Thanks a bunch." Tidus wiped the substance off his face with the back of his hand. "Er, Riku germs." Tidus wipes his hand on Sora's shirt making him wipe that back onto Riku.

"Mature boys, really mature. What should I do? Tanni's with them and she's smirking. I bet she knows." Riku whispers to his friends.

"Tanni? Most probably told the whole school if she knows."

"No Tidus, she's not really with Namine's gang.. remember? She's only using them for info? Duh!" Sora munches happily on his Lion bar. Sora wore a black and grey hoodie with navy jeans and black trainers. Tidus wore his faded yellow hoodie and light blue jeans while Riku wore a dark navy shirt (( A/N: I know I like navy. )) and black jeans.

"Hey guys." Selphie said cheerfully as she reached them. "Yuffie has something to tell you Riku." Selphie pushed Yuffie towards Riku. Both could hardly breathe and their hearts were pounding fast. _"Is she asking me out?" "What should I do?" _questions ran through both of their minds.

_"I need a distraction. Someone help me?" _Yuffie silently pleaded. Why was she always like this around guys she liked? A three worded letter: hot. Everyone she liked was always too hot for her and way out of her league. Or so she thought. Looking at Sora for help she found him staring at the sun. (( I know you can't really, don't try this at home... try it at your aunties house. No please honestly don't.))

"Sora what're you doing?"

"Waiting for the moon. We've been here long enough it should be out by now. It's late!" Sora replied grinning, as usual.

"Sora! How's your brother?" Aerith asked. Cloud Strife, a close and dear friend of Yuffie's. Too bad he joined the ' Dark and Creepy ' gang. aka: Sephiroth's gang. Inside Yuffie jumped for joy as the attention was off her and everyone started a conversation.

"I hear there's this rumour going around Riku that you have the hotts for out lil Yuffie. Is it true?" Tanni asked innocently. _"Innocent my ass. " _Riku knew better than to underestimate the Black Mage in-training.

"Oh.. really? Well.. maybe it is and maybe it isn't." _"Smooth. Riku. Real smooth." _He mentally kicked.

"Just admit it you like her or else."

"Or else what?" Riku teased. Big mistake, a quick jolt reminded him of her dark inheritance. Tanni and Riku had known each other since they were 9 years old, they normally bickered.

"I warned you. Now spill. You like her and you know it. Tell her to her face, in the eye, right here, right now. Or I'll change the Thunder spell to Thundara next time." Tanni smiled as Riku sighed if defeat.. again.

"Fine.. Yuffie. I like you. Alot, I've liked you for a while now, but I haven't had the guts to tell you. Now I have, do you like me back?" Riku asked shaking. Sora and Tidus was gob-smacked, the girls tried their best not to get too emotional and Yuffie.. was gonna faint._ "I'm dreaming, Yuffie wake up!" _

"R-really?" Riku nodded in response. " I - I, like you too." Yuffie smiled sheepishly.( is tha even a word?) But Riku beamed.

* * *

A/N: Finally it's over! Sorry it was so long. I really needed to get this out of my mind! Okay to make me a very happy author you will notice a small box that says " Submit Review " click the " go " button by the side and review. No flames please, I'm, in a weird way, still new and really don't wanna be flamed for this. My imagination works in mysterious ways. I'm not gonna continue this.. I dun think I wil anyway but.. ah well. Now please review and make me happy. 


End file.
